Who's the bitch again?
by Fvckthisreality
Summary: While driving over night to reach a hunt in a couple of towns over, Sam wakes up to find his omega brother having his first heat since before they were teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

Sam slumps in the passenger side seat, tired and unable to sleep due to his brother having the stereo blaring. They've been driving all night, heading to a case a couple of states over so no time to stop and book a room. The Alpha yawns and looks over at his brother who was singing along with ACDC and tapping his fingers along the stirring wheel.

He could tell he was tired as well but refused to take a break and let him drive for a while, The Omega was always stubborn like that at times. Trying to put on a tough guy act, willing to bite off the head of any alpha that even looked his way. Sam gave a tired yawn. His brother, the stubborn one. Doing everything he can to hide the fact that he's an omega, from taking heat-depressant pills to scent-hiding sprays and deodorant. Which by the way, if Sam remembers correctly, they need to re-supply on. Dean's been running low here lately due to them being busy on hunts and such. No biggie, they'll pick some up when they get there.

"Sleep yet Sammy?" Sam opens an eye and looks over to his brother who was looking at him with his goofy grin, he groans under his breath.

"No..." Not with the volume up that loud, he shifts to where he's sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after 3am." Sam lets out another groan, letting his head fall on the back of the seat. Dean turns down the stereo and looks at his brother from the corner of his eyes, "You can hop in the back if you want."

Sam shakes his head and just closes his eyes, he'd do anything for a cup of coffee right now.

"How much closer are we?"

"We'll be there in a couple of hours." Another groan. "When we reach the town in Ohio, I'll find the closest motel and we can call it a night."

"Morning." Sam corrects him.

"Whatever Bitch."

"Jerk."

.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.:*:.

Lingering and warm, the scent woke the him from his short nap to the smell so sweet, it made him lick his lips as he slowly opens his eyes. Sam sees the road and mutters bitterly to himself, why couldn't he have slept the rest of the way there?

The sweet smell catches his attention again, he quietly sniffs the air but couldn't place the scent.

Did Dean stop and buy some pie again?

Sam sits up, stretching his sore arms, back popping and yawning loudly.

"Are you eating at the wheel again?" Sam asks tiredly, expecting to see his older brother munching on some sort of bakery. But he wasn't. Dean was focusing on the road, staring hard and looks to be struggling to keep his composer. "Dean?" He sees his fingers tighten on the wheel at his name being called, knuckles turning white. "You ok?"

Dean nods quickly and clears his throat, he's sweating... Pretty badly. His breathing was uneven and shallow.

"Y...Yeah, j-just...go back to sleep Sammy." Sam leans up and runs his fingers through his hair, not liking how his brother had just spoken. He knew he was lying.

"Are you sure? You don't look ok, you look-"

"Yes Sam, I'm sure!" Dean snaps, receiving a alarmed look from his brother so he bites his lip and drives the Impala off to the side of the road. "I didn't...mean to yell, I'm sorry Sammy."

"Dean," The sweating, being tense, the sweet smell, "Are you in heat?" Dean keeps his eyes on the hood of car, lips tight in a firm line and anxiety written all over his flushed face. The moments of silence answers his question and bites his thumb, he should check their bags, maybe they missed some pills. "Are you sure there's no more of your pills left?"

"Yes." His voice was breaking, breathing much heavier now, "I...double-checked when you were sleeping." He lets go of the wheel to let his hands to fall into his lap and squeezes his legs together, "This is killing me and burning up, I feel...so freaking hot." Sam watches his him lower his head and squeezes his eyes shut. It's been so long since Dean had his last heat, when dad started taking Dean with him on his hunts, he was put on the meds and has been on them ever since. "Sam."

"Ok here," He unbuckles his seatbelt and turns back to his brother. "Switch me seats and I'll drive, we can't be that far from a store or something." Dean lets his breath he'd been holding out, he shouldn't, no. He shakes his head, shouldn't be feeling this way, why was his body...reacting this way? Burning and aching, craving for attention and affection. He arching off the back of the seat and bites back a whimper. A hand on his shoulder sends a jolt up his spine and falls back into the seat. "Dean, just hang in there, ok?"

He goes to pull his hand away but Dean's hand finds his and tightly grasps it, shaky fingers trembling around his brother's wrist. Sam could smell the slick was seeping through the older Winchester's jeans, he look up at Dean but again, Dean refuses to make eye contact with him. The way his body was reacting, like it finds him to be a potential...mate. The scent was getting stronger, intoxicating him and making his mind go numb.

"I...s-should have said something earlier when I felt the s-symptoms." Dean mutters, before Sam had even went to sleep he was having cramps.

"It's...fine, it's fine. We'll handle it." Dean perks his head up, he didn't fail to notice how husky his brother's voice has gotten and looks up to meet dilated eyes. Sam leans forward to brush his lips against Dean's, hesitating in case the other wanted to back out. The Omega's breath caught in his throat as he feels a moist tongue travel over his bottom lip.

"Sam..." This is younger brother, what is his body thinking, what is he thinking?!

"Dean..." Sam replies, leaning over the middle of the seat more and cupping Dean's jaw. "Only if you want to, We can still go to the store and-" Dean pecks Sam's lips and pulls back, muttering a curse to himself. Licking his lips, Sam unbuckles his brothers seatbelt and pulls him to the middle of the seat.

"I don't know what I want," Dean scoots closer to his brother, he felt so confused about all these new urges and feeling towards Sam. He desperately wants him, to touch him and to be touched by him but this is Sammy, his baby brother. He shouldn't be feeling this way towards him, dad would roll over in his grave if he knew, hell, with this family's track record, he'll probably roll out of his grave and kick his ass.

Lips against his ear bring him back to reality, teeth nibbling on the earlobe and running the tongue down the shell of the ear. Dean leans towards him, lips parting and slightly gasping. All he wants is some comfort from this agonizing heat, he wraps his arms around his brothers neck and presses his face to his chest.

"Well...I don't want to make you uncomfortable and make you do something you don't want to," Sam leans his head on top his brother's and comfortably rubs Dean's sweaty back. The Alpha's nose nuzzles into the other's hair and smells the alluring musk, scenting him. "Dean..." His name came out in such a way, it made the omega tremble deliciously in his lap. Fingers tug at the front of Sam's flannel shirt and teeth nipping at the buttons, Dean struggles to get his brother's shirt undone.

Sam leans his back against the passenger side door, pulling his brother along with him and Dean finds himself sitting in his brothers lap. Lips linger along Dean's chapped ones, a flickering tongue wetting them before sucking on the bottom lip and pulls the hazy Omega in a suffocating kiss. His mind was reeling, Sam's breathe intoxicating and oh god, he couldn't think straight. Sam pulls his brother's hands from his shirt and loops them around his neck.

"Want you, Sammy." Dean says into the other's lips, ruts his hips against his brother. No doubt, Sam feels Dean's tented erection brush against him, making him groin in approval. He grabs his older brother by hips and grinds up against him, causing him to cry out in frustration. "Goddamnit, Sam!"

"Little touchy, aren't we?"

"Fuck you!" Sam just laughs to himself at his brother's choice of words and lets his hands wonder from his hips and underneath his shirt. His stomach and chest were covered in sweat, skin warm to the touch and every brush of his fingers had him trembling. Sam yanks his brother's shirt off of him in a swift motion, hearing him suck air through his teeth as the cold air hit his hot chest.

"You're so fucking hot," Sam says, his lips trailing cross Dean's chest. "It's like your body is on fire." He takes a nipple to his lips, tugging it gently and teases it with his tongue. It has Dean's breathing heavily and his chest arching towards him, his brother's name on his lips.

"Sam..." It comes out in a needy moan, it makes him feel guilty and his stomach curls on itself. "Sam." This time his brother's name was lace with his guilt and he hides his face in his younger brother's hair. Sam lifts his head from Dean's to look at his brother's distorted face.

"What's wrong?" He cups his jaws and runs his thumb over Dean's cheek, Dean pulls away from his hands.

"T-this, this is wrong!" Dean manages to get out, he can't bring himself to look at his brother. "You're my little brother!"

"What?"

"You're my little brother!" Dean shouts through the heat that clouds his head, "I can't, I can't do this!." He stumbles off his lap. Sam watches his dumbfounded, too far gone by the scent of an omega in heat. "Dad would kill me, I'm suppose to look out for you, not this!" Dean hits himself in the head with his knuckles, "Horrible brother, I'm a horrible brother!"

"Dean, you're in heat." Sam says, wrapping his fingers around his wrists to keep him from further hurting himself. "It's natural, it doesn't make you a bad brother." He can faintly hear him muttering, 'no, no, no' under his breath. "Look at me," He lifts his brother's head, "Come on, Dean. Look at me." But the stubborn brother keeps his eyes close, lips kiss his eyelids gently then over his face before settling on pecking his lips. Dean grunts in reply. "You're not a bad brother, ok? You're my big brother and I love you, you're in heat and I'm ok with helping you."

"But you're my baby brother." Dean mutters again, his eyes opening slowly.

"I'm not a baby," His strong arms wrap around Dean's waist and hoists him back onto his lap. "But if you don't want to then we don't have to, I can go get some pills and we can crash for tonight." The Alpha in him whines at the thought of rejection, wanting nothing more then to mark and to pop his knot in the needy other. Mark? Sam kisses down his brother's neck, since when did he want to claim Dean? Well, He would make a suitable mate, pretty face and god, he smells so good when he's in heat. A growl slips his lips and he nips Dean's skin, itching to bite down into his neck.

Dean finally moves and wraps his arms around Sam, letting his fingers tangle in his locks and pulling him closer. His need for the other overweighing his guilt, lust consuming his senses and clouding his 'better judgement'.

"No, I...want to." Dean trails off, biting his bottom lip and fingers tighten in Sam's hair, bringing their lips together again. Sam didn't need to be told twice, his hands tug at the button of Dean's pants and pulling them undone. A pulse runs through Dean's already harden erection and he rolls his hips against his brother's hands.

"So eager," Sam teases against his lips but doesn't get a snappy reply this time since Dean was so far gone, instead he just lets out a soft whine and pulls him back into a desperate kiss. Sam lets a hand travel up to his brother short hair and grips it tight, smothering him with a rough kiss then slips the other down the omega's pants.

"S-Sam!" Dean breaks the kiss and cries out, already really hyper-sensitive? This makes the Alpha smirk to himself and continues to fondle Dean, making him writhe and shake on his lap. It...it was adorable, he looks so cute right now. His face was flushed pink, even his ears and the face he was making was hot, making him hard.

Sam frees his brother's erection from his jeans and gives it a stroke, watching the way it made Dean shake.

"Dean, if you yank any harder, you'll pull my hair out." He pulls Dean's pants down over his hips and Dean gets up to kick them off before sitting back down on Sam's lap. Now naked, Sam had a complete view of his brother's beautifully tone body and cute little pouch belly. He runs his fingers over the soft skin, Dean lifts his head to watch his brother caress his belly and starts to feel self-conscious about it.

"Not exactly a model," Dean half-heartedly jokes, trying to brush it off.

"You look gorgeous." Sam leans in and kisses along his chest, taking in the scent. "Want you so badly right now."

The huskiness of his voice sends chills up Dean's spine, fingers trail up over his belly button and just feels how warm his body was. Dean kisses the corner of his brother's mouth and brings him back into a heated kiss, hands undoing the front of Sam's jeans.

"You're eh, really big." Dean says once he has the other in his hands, much bigger then his own. Sam groans, taking both erections into his huge hand and strokes them together. Pre-cum drip over the heads and onto his fingers, slicking them wet and sticky.

"You don't have any lube, do you?"

"In the glove compartment," Sam reaches into the compartment and goes through the papers until he finds a small bottle of green lube, green apple scented. He pushes Dean back so he's leaning against the dash, completely expose to the other and again, starts to feel self-conscious. Soon as the bottle pops opens, they both smell the green apple scent and Sam pours a suitable amount on his fingers then runs one over Dean's entrance.

"Still time to back out,"

"Do it."

"You sure?" Dean looks up from hands to his face, "You're shaking a bit."

"Nerves ok?"

"Nervous?"

"I've never been the one taking it," Dean covers his eyes with a hand, Sam rubs his thigh to comfort him.

"I'll go slow," He caresses the entrance again with the slicked up the fingers before eases one in, tight. "You have to relax."

"You don't think I have been trying?!" Sam pulls him against him, wrapping his arm around his waist and kisses him again. His hand slides down from his hip to rub against Dean's entrance again, whispering in his ear.

"We'll take as long as you need, just relax." Dean leans towards his hot breath, breath hitching as a finger enters him again. "Does that hurt?" Dean slightly nods against his neck, he doesn't move his finger any further. He waits a few moments just rotating it before easing a second then a third, his brother bites back a whimper. "Come here," Sam pulls his head up and starts peppering his face in kisses, wanting nothing more then to help ease the pain. If it were any other day then he'd snap at him for treating him like some virginal teenage girl but Dean makes a mental note, he'll get him later for it. The fingers brush against his prostate and his hips jerk, letting out a whimper in a pleasurable surprise.

"Shit." It sends a thrilling sensation through him and straight to his cock, "T-there, do that again, Sammy." Sam runs his fingers over the bundle of nerves again and watches as his older brother shakes in his arms, the way he moans his name under his breath. Sam growls and his lips claiming Dean's in smothering kiss.

"I'm about to crack," Sam moans against his brother's swollen lips and pulls his fingers free, Dean gasp from the loss feeling. Sam lifts him up onto his chest, working blindly with only his hands, he steadies his erection up with Dean's prepped body. Giving his brother a kiss on the neck before whispering in his ear. "Are you ready?"

Dean wraps his arms around Sam, pulling them closer and hiding his face away against his brother's neck. His eyes closed, mouth slightly open and panting softly, making the skin of his neck moist. He finally gives him a little nod.

"Y-yea," Dean manages to say and lowers himself down onto the other's cock, he feels the hot head press against his slick entrance. It sends a jolt up his spine and he moans against his neck. Sam grabs his hips and slowly begins to push himself up into the tight ring of muscles, it was instantly so hot.

"Dean," Sam tightens his grip on his hips and bucks up into the heat, earning a surprise yelp. Once the moose was completely in, they sat there for a couple of moments, panting and still. Dean lifts his head and presses his forehead against his brothers. He felt so full and stretched, body burning from the intrusion.

"Don't you...dare move yet." He snaps, causing Sam to just smirk and steal a kiss.

"I won't until you're ready,"

"No," Dean's breathing was shaky and shallow, "I'll move, let me have some of whats left of my dignity!" He leans up on his knees and sinks back down on the Alpha's shaft, biting his lip, trying to adjust faster to his brother's size. Sam watches the Omega very amused.

"Don't push yourself."

"Shut up bitch."

"Says the omega in heat." Sam teases further, earning him a glare and nip on the bottom lip. Sam returns the gesture with a thrust.

"Agh! Ah!" He throws his head back and moans, his hips rolling on their own. "Sam, Sammy. T-there, do it again!" Sam does whats asked and bucks up again, pressing the head against those bundle of nerves. The scattered brain Omega meets his brother's thrusts, seeing stars and cries out. Sam can't help but admire his flush face, the way Dean's swollen lips was slightly parted and how his eyes were tightly closed with pleasure. His hands grip his broad shoulders, rolling his hips along with the other's.

Omega's throat baring to him, partially submitting to his younger brother and Sam wasn't going pass up the offer. His gender wouldn't allow it. The Alpha's teeth his biting down on Dean's neck in a instant, nipping along the pulse and sending the other into fits of whimpers. Nails were digging into his shoulders as Dean writhes in his lap. It doesn't take long for them to find a decent pace, their movements meeting with a smack of their skin. Their lips pressing sloppily against each other, swallowing each other's moans.

"I love you Dean," Sweet words coming out as whispers, words Dean couldn't return. He loves his brother, no doubt against that. But he couldn't bring himself to actually say this, feeling as if his own words would betray him somehow. Making him uncomfortable in a way, so he return his brother's affections with a moan and warm kiss.

"Sam!" He could feel it, so close to ecstasy and have it devour him completely. His nails left trails down Sam's shoulders and down his back but it doesn't bother the Alpha. The pain sends thrillingly sensation through his body and pushes the omega down against the seat, his thrusts becoming wild and rough while he devours his brother's mouth.

"Be mine," Sam says against his lips, the urge to claim Dean rose again. "Be my mate."

"M...wha? M-mate?" The scattered brain omega tries to gather his thoughts to process what the other just said. Sam piston his hips forward and pulls his head back by his hair to bare his throat to him. "Sam, I-I dunno-! S-SAM!"

Dean's orgasm catches him by surprise, crying out before his breath catches in his throat and arches his sweaty back as his mind went numb from pleasure. Sam's name on his lips. Every part of him craves for the alpha to claim him, bite into his throat and knot him but...this was Sam, he couldn't. He can't! Warm lips pull him from his thoughts and shallows only to feel his Adam's apple nipped at.

"Dean..." The base of Sam's cock began to thicken, knot growing inside the submitting omega, the Alpha was close as well.

Don't let your biology consume you. Think straight, think clear, don't force Dean into this.

He feels the omega shift underneath him and feels a pair of legs hook over his hips, hands finding their way into his own long hair and getting tangled in them. It wasn't until Dean lean his head back against the seat and baring his neck out to the other that he realized, he was offering to bond to him.

Without any warning, Sam sinks his teeth into the tender flesh of Dean's neck, growling and comes. His hands tighten in Sam's hair and actually let's out a whine when teeth sunk into neck.

"Ow! Asshole!" He snaps, Sam's only reply was to chuckle into his neck before releasing it and pulling back to look at his brother. Dean gave him a hazy angered look, he could see that the Omega's needs were satisfied for now. He brushes his fingers over Dean's sweaty forehead and kisses him on his temple.

With the knot fully swollen, they weren't going anywhere anytime soon so Sam just rests his head against his brother's neck and smells his burning scent. It was stronger then any normal heat but that's from the years of suppressing them, it was trying to regulate itself out.

"Hey Dean," Sam says after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Hmm?" Sam brackets his arms around the tired Omega's head and looks down at him lovingly.

"No more pills,"

"Sam." Dean say sternly.

"Please?" He asked pleadingly.

"Having heats will just get in the way with the hunts." Sam lets out a huff of frustration at his mate's reply. Omegas weren't even suppose to be taking those damn things on a regular basis anyway, It's not good for their bodies.

"Don't make me beg," Sam runs his fingers over Dean's hair, "Because I will."

"Shut up," Dean turns his head away from him.

"I'll buy you pie~!" Dean flicks his eyes back to Sam, seeing his brothers smile. "Please, no more pills."

"You're trying to bribe me with pie?"

"Two pies?" Dean just laughs at him and pushes his head away. God, he isn't going to let it go, is he? But it made sense that Sam didn't want him taking those suppressants anymore. He was his mate now, of course he'd want him to have his heats.

He pulls Sam down to kiss him again, smiling against his lips and wraps his arms around his neck to keep him from moving. It didn't take long for Sam to kiss him back, it was warm and sweet.

"Two pies?" Dean asks, Sam hums against his lips, wraps his arms under him and pulls him close. "Fine, no more pills."

"Thank you."

They both feel asleep in the front of the impala with only a couple of plaid shirts to cover them.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean couldn't believe his eyes as he read it, he took the stupid thing over and over again but each time, the test was positive. Tossing the used test to the side and hide his face in his hands, this can't be happening. He can't...be pregnant, he's a hunter, this shouldn't be happening.

How am I going to tell Sam?

Dean has no doubt that Sam would be thrilled to hear that he's carrying his child, Sam always wanted to be a father. Hell, Dean always wanted to be a father but...with this life style, theres no way they could care for a child. They're barley have enough money to take care of themselves, let alone a baby.

A knock on the bathroom door brought him out of his thoughts.

"Dean?" He tell Sam was worried, of course he'd be worried. Dean locked himself in the bathroom for hours, refusing to let his alpha in or letting him know what was wrong with the omega and with all the sprays and suppressants he was on, he doubt Sam could tell by scenting him. "Please open the door. Is something wrong?"

Sam has his forehead press to the door and pawing at it, he could tell there's something worrying Dean. He can sense it and it bothers him that he won't let him know what it is, just shuts him out. Its just worries him even more, not just as Alpha but as a brother.

Did he do something to make Dean mad? Did he do something wrong? They've only been bond as mates for a couple of weeks and Sam only wants whats best for his omega, he wants to protect and take care of Dean. As any alpha would for their mate but he's also been nervous on his part, what if he wasn't good enough? He didn't want to let his mate down, he didn't want to let Dean down. That's what scares him, did he do something wrong?

Just as he was about to knock on the door again, it comes open and Dean steps out. His face was ridden with nervousness, fiddling with something in his hands and unable to make eye contact. That doesn't stop Sam cupping his face and looking him over to see if he was ok.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." Dean tells, brushing him off.

"Then why lock your self in the bathroom?" He watches his older brother bite his lip and looks down to the item in his hands, Sam follows his gaze. "What's that?"

Unable to answer his brother's question, the omega just places the test in his brother hands and lets his gaze fall back down to his sides in fists.

"Dean, is this...is this a pregnancy test?" Sam looks up to him, eyes slightly widen and a smile spreading across his lips. "Does this mean what I think it means?!"

"Y-yeah..." Dean rubs the back of his neck nervously, he laughs slightly to himself. "We need to talk-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he's pull into Sam's arms and pretty much lifted off the ground in a huge bear hug.

"We're going to be parents!" The Alpha presses his cheek against his brother's and snuggles him, "Oh my god, why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"I wanted to be sure," The omega tells him. To be honest, he doesn't really know. Because he was scared? Scare of having to get rid of it? Sam sits him back down on the floor and nuzzles his nose against Dean's in a loving way, kisses smothering him. "So we can keep it?"Sam pulls back and looks Dean over, seeing the concern written all over his face. "We don't have to get rid of it?"

"No, of course not!" The alpha's eyes widen, his thumbs stroking over the omega's cheeks. "Dean, why did you think we'd have to get rid of it?"

"We're hunters. How could be raise a baby?" Dean asks, his voice cracking. He steps back from his alpha to wipe his eyes, he takes a deep breath.

"We'll do our best." Dean shakes his head and sits on the bed, hiding his face in the palm of his hands again. "We'll figure out something."

"Like what? Like what dad did? Moving place to place?" Dean snaps, "That's no way to raise a child and you know it."

"You don't want to stop hunting? To settle down and have a family?" Sam asks, taking his hands into his.

"Of course, I do"

"Then what's stopping us?" Dean looks at his brother's feet, his shoulders slumping forward as he did. The two brothers sats there in moments of silence, Dean can still feel his brother's eyes staring at him but he was unable to meet Sam's. "Dean?"

"We've doing this for so long..." Dean takes a deep breath and shaking his head before looking up at his brother. "Would we even be able to? Sam, we're not normal people, we've never been normal."

Sam takes his brother's hand into his, running his thumb over his knuckles affectionally. He could understand what Dean was getting at, even if they gave up hunting and started a family. It wouldn't get rid of the fact that there's still things out there, lives they could still save and monsters to kill.

"We have a reason to now," His hand runs from his hand to his brother's belly, Dean jumps at the sudden touch on his stomach and leans back slightly.

"It wouldn't change who we are, we're hunters."

"We're also human," Sam says, letting his fingers linger on the soft belly. He leans closer to his brother, pressing his nose against his and inhaling deeply, smelling the omega's alluring scent. Now he could smell it, it was faint but defiantly there and it made him smile.

"We can't just let people die so we can settle down!" He pushes Sam back so he look him in the eyes, "Dad died believing we'd continue saving lives."

"But we can't hunt and raise a child, Dean. What do you expect for us to do?" Sam watches his brother lower his head and twiddles his thumbs in between his legs, just staring at his feet. "Hey, Dean...look at me." Sam lifts the other's head by cupping his jaw, frowning when he sees how his eyes were beginning to turn red and gently runs his thumb over his eyelids. "We'll figure something out. If we have to, I'm sure Bobby would love to baby sit."

You know, after they explained to the man that they were mated and Deans carrying his brother's child.

"We don't eve know how he's going to react to thi-" Warm lips cut him off mid-sentence and just just melts, a shaky breath left his lips as Sam pulls away.

"It's Bobby, the man was pretty much a father to us." He strokes Dean's cheek with his thumb, wanting to sooty away all his Omega's worries. "He'll understand, he knows more then anyone how Alpha's and Omega's react durning heat."

"But we're brothers, Sam!" Dean mutters bitterly, "you might not have notice but society doesn't take to well of siblings frick-facking."

Sam rolls his eyes, like he'd give a damn about what society thought. All it's good for is pressuring others into it's view of 'normal' and causing others to stress if they don't meet those views.

"The only thing I care about is our happiness," He takes the frustrated Omega into his arms and nuzzles his face into the crook of his, smelling the lingering scent there. "And I'll call him ahead of time before we get there."

"So he can let off some steam and not kill us?"

"I think you worry too much, Dean." Another kiss was pressed to his cheek then his forehead and rests his head against a his brother's. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Mm-hmm." Dean presses closer to his brother's neck, his scent alluring him and causing his nerves to relax. Sam scoots himself up the bed and Dean following after, purring against his neck.

"Hey Dean?" Sam wraps his arms around him and pulls him close to his chest. Once he sees he has the other's attention, he continues. "Please don't ever shut me out again. Talk to me next time, ok?"

Dean turns his face to press against his brother's chest and huffs hotly against the fabric of his shirt, his hand rubbing his chest fondly. Dean didn't mean to push Sam out, he just panicked at the time, he wasn't thinking straight and just acted. He leans up and quickly kisses the other before pulling away to look at Sam.

"I'm sorry, Sammy," He feels a hand stroking his cheek and leans into his brother's touch. "I just...I wasn't thinking, ok? I won't do it again and if I do, you can kick my ass."

"I'd rather bite it," Sam bites his lip and tugs it, sucking t between his own.

"You are so weird," he mutters against their kiss, hooking his arms around Sam's neck and leaning over him.

"I'd like to think unique." Sam pulls him onto his body and positions him to straddle his hips before bringing those lips back against his.

"You're very unique alright," Dean says, being a smart-ass which earns himself a smack against his ass. "Asshole!"

"Just shut up," He pulls Dean's head down to the crook of his neck and wraps his arms around him, resting his head against his. "I love you."

"I love you too, bitch."

"Jerk."


	3. Chapter 3

pre style="text-align: -webkit-auto; word-wrap: break-word;"span style="font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif;"span style="white-space: normal; background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""You're being ridiculous!"

"You're not going, Dean." Sam says on the bed, laces his shoes and glances up to see his brother crossing his arms over his slightly swollen belly.

"It's just a bunch a kids meddling in witchcraft, why can't I?" Dean snaps back, stubbornly.

"You know exactly why!" He stands up from the edge of the bed and shrugs his coat on, "You heard what Bobby said, no stressing situations and that defiantly means hunts."

"They're just a group of kids!"

"You and the baby could still get hurt and I'm not risking it, you're staying put." Sam walks over to his brother and places his hands on his shoulders, feeling the tense and frustration in them. "Hey, don't give me that look. You know ok just trying to protect you."

"But all I've been doing is staying cooped up in motel room while my baby brother is out risking his life." He mouths, "You know what it's like to stay up all night wondering if you'll come back? Constantly thinking that you could be hurt and I'm not there to help!?"

"I know it must be tough but it's what we've to deal with right now." He rubs his brother's upper arms, trying to comfort him. "We could always have you stay with Bobby."

"We better fucking not!" Dean snaps, Sam could feels the frustration coming off his mate and tries to comfort him.

"Alright, Alright. I won't do that to you, ok? But you're staying put." Sam presses a quick kiss to his brother's lips before the omega could make anymore of a fuss and wraps his arms around his waist, letting his head rest against Dean's. "And I'll try to be back as soon as possible, ok?"

"Do you at least want me to go get diner?" He huffs, his hands sliding up Sam's chest to wrap them around his neck. "I can go pick something up at the store down the road."

"Are you sure you don't me to-" Sam teases, trying to force back a smirk from his face.

"Let me have something to do! Damn it, Sammy!"

"Alright, alright!" A laugh slips from his lips as he presses another kiss to his cheek, "The walk would be good for you too."

His hands moves from his waist to the bump of his belly, letting his fingers linger there and caress it with affection. Dean, still being a little self-conscious about all the weight he's gain, want to shy away from his touch and wrap himself up in a hoodie.

"Fresh air would be good too," Dean mutters, loving the way his brother was nuzzling him. Sam pulls away before Dean could get too comfortable and grabs a bag from the chair, shrugging it on his shoulder.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," He gives the omega a quick kiss, "Be careful, it should be getting dark soon."

Dean gives him a look of annoyance and raises a brow.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" He crosses him arms again. Ever since he told Sam that he was pregnant, he's been treating him like a totally different person. "I'm not helpless, I can handle picking things up at the store."

"I know that, Dean but you're pregnant. You have to be careful."

"You think I don't know that? I'll be careful, ok?" He gives a groan, running his hand through his hair with annoyance. "Don't worry about me, I'm a big boy that know how to handle myself." He steps up to the moose and wraps his arms around his neck, staring up at him affectionately. "Now you, you better do the same. Be careful, ok?"

"I will." Sam leans down to kiss him, wrapping his arms around him to give him and quick hug then leans down to kiss the bump of his belly. "I'll be back soon, I love you both."

"You too." He mutters, watching as Sam closes the door behind him. Dean looks down at at his belly and places his hand on it. "I don't know about you but daddy's a little hungry, lets go grab a bite to eat."

Dean couldn't help it when he found himself looking through baby clothing, cute little onesies and booties. Oh, they're going to have to get lots of things, clothes, food, bottles, diapers, car-seat, crib...

"Damn it," He mutters to himself, they don't even have a place they can call home for their child. Dean lays the onesies he been looking at back on the rack and runs his hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh, They've been talking about getting at place near Bobby's but still haven't found a house for sell.

"Excuse me?" A hand rests on his elbow and brings him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but to notice you looking at infant clothes."

"Ah, yeah." Dean says, "We're kinda new at this...parenting thing."

It was a mid-aged omega woman and her Alpha Husband.

"Well, if you and your alpha don't mind," She looks at her husband before turning back to Dean, "Our children are grown up and we don't mind...to give you all of their old baby clothes and bottles."

"R-really? You don't have to do that." Dean shifts back and forth on his feet nervously, it's showing through his smile.

"It's no trouble at all," The man spoke, he rests his hand on his wife's shoulder. "We know exactly how hard it is to start out and we're getting rid of stuff anyway."

"Might as well give it to someone who needs it." The woman adds.

Dean stares at them both, speechless. He didn't know these two, he was just a stranger.

"T-thank you." He finally get out, "we'd really appreciate it."

"We don't live too far from here if you want to stop by and pick them up, they're already in boxes." She offers, taking out a notepad and pen from her purse. "You can even bring your mate."

"I'll be sure to tell him," He nods, watching as she wrote down her address and hands it to him. "Thank you both so much, this really means a lot."

"It's better to be set then sorry," The man jokes, "We'll see you later, still have some things to get."

"Yeah, me too." He says, "and thank you both so much."

Dean goes to get more things on his list and pays for his things, waving to the couple as he past them in the parking lot.

He takes out his phone and shoots a quick text to Sam.

'Hey, we've been given some baby things. We'll get them later today when you get back.'

/span/span  
/pre 


	4. Chapter 4

Sam finally makes it back to their hotel room really late at night, finding his pregnant omega already fast asleep and curled up on their bed. He takes off his shoes and crawls into bed beside his brother, wrapping his arms around him, pulling him close.

He hears Dean mutter something in his sleep and turns to press his face against his brother's chest.

"You're late..." Dean says tiredly, "Did you get my message?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, we'll stop by maybe tomorrow." Sam yawns, trying to get comfortable and letting a hand rest on top of his brother's belly.

"You have some food over on the table and a coke, not hungry?" Dean mutters, clearly sleepy from just being woken up.

"Too tired, those kids were more trouble then they looked."

"Everything is dealt with though, right?" For a moment Sam didn't say anything, then huffs and pulls back to look Dean in the eyes.

"Yeah, the kids were dealt with."

"But?" Dean raises a brow, he didn't like the tone in his voice. Sam lets out another huff and runs in fingers through his hair, a stressful habit.

"There's something else, I noticed it in the paper this morning. There's been...omegas going missing."

"Omegas?" Dean raises a brow, he sits up. "And what makes you think this is our thing?"

"Dean, all these omegas that have been abducted were pregnant." Dean tenses as the words left his mouth, "All taken from their own homes, no force of entry or evidence of a struggle. Just gone."

What would kidnap pregnant omegas and why? Shapeshifter? No. They would wait until the baby was born, they wouldn't take the mother with them.

"What do you think we're dealing with here?"

"We're not dealing with anything, you're staying put." Sam kisses his forehead before the fiery omega had the chance to snap. "This is to dangerous for you and the baby."

"Did the whole 'being abducted from their homes' slipped you mind? I'd be more safer going with you." Dean shoves at his brother's shoulder. "You're suppose to be the scholar boy, use your head!"

"Damn it, Dean! We're not fighting about this again, I don't want you to be in danger."

"You'd be putting me in danger leaving me here alone!"

"That's why I wanted to leave you with Bobby!"

If looks could kill then Sam would be one dead moose right now, Dean shoved him again.

"You're not doing this to me, I'm a full grown man!" Dean growls, his voice laced with venom. "Damn it, Sam!"

"I'm just thinking about you and the baby." Sam slowly wraps his arm around his brother's tense shoulders, hoping his brother won't snap at him for doing so. "Hunting is dangerous and you're in no condition to be hunting."

Dean looks down at his belly and runs his hand over it, Sam was right but he didn't want to be just left behind again and feel useless.

"But you can't just leave me here along now, this thing goes after these omegas when they're alone." Dean sighs, leans against the headboard.

"We...can call a babysitter?" Dean shoots him a death glare.

"I will end you if you even try it."

"Alright, alright! No babysitter." Sam raises his hands in defeat, trying to hide his smile. Teasing the older omega was so easy now with his pregnancy hormones.

They both sat there for a complete of moments, thinking before Sam cleared his throat.

"Ok, how about you stay with those two old couple you met? Say that you're due to go into labor at any time and I'm on my way back?" Sam offers, "I mean, we're going over there anyway."

"You really not going to let me go with you, aren't you?" When the Alpha shakes his head, Dean lets out a huff of frustration and runs his fingers through his hair. "You're an ass."

"This ass is doing what's best for you and the baby." Sam leans over and kisses his brother's temple, "I want you both to stay safe, ok?"

"Alright."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh! Hello there, Dear!" The elder omega smiles, seeing Dean on her front porch. "We weren't expecting you to be here so soon...um, where's your mate? I thought you said he'd be here with you?"

"He's a little late getting back and...well..." Dean feels his cheek flush, rubbing his belly nervously. "I think I might be...going in labor soon...I've been feeling contractions and I just don't want to be-"

"Alone?" She finishes for him, then a warm smile breaks across her face and she opens the door for him. "Come right on in, sweetheart! No, no, you shouldn't be alone. We have plenty of room for you until your Alpha gets here." She closes the door for him and calls out for her husband who seemed to be in the kitchen. "Brian, We have a guest."

"And who would that be?" He ask, the smell of food hits Dean's senses. It smells good.

"That Omega from the store, the one we met the other day. The pregnant one." She looks at him, offering to take his coat. "We've never properly introduced ourselves, have we? My name is Margret and my husband, Brian."

"Dean." Dean says, giving her his coat. "Um...I'm really sorry to intrude."

Margret waves his apology off.

"You have no need to feel sorry, does your Alpha know that your here?"

"Um, yeah. I called him, offered to stay with someone until he got back."

"You can stay as long as you need, Hun. We have a extra room for when our children come to visit, it's all yours." She leads him to the kitchen where he sees her husband cooking at the stove. "We'll be having another plate at the table."

"I've heard," Brian says, looking over his shoulder to see them sitting at the table. "So uh, Dean was it? How do you feel about spaghetti?"

"I haven't ate it forever," Dean replies, he couldn't even remember the last time he ate pasta. "I would love some."

"So how long has it been since you last felt contractions?" Margret asks, picking up a mug of coffee she must have been drinking before she answered the door.

"Contractions?" Brian asks, looking back at Dean again. "Do we need to rush you to the hospital, boy?"

"No, no. I haven't felt them for about an hour, it's just...Sam, he's...kinda overly protective."

"And wanted you to be with someone just in case." Brian hums, "I was just like that when we had our first child."

"Wouldn't leave me alone, always had to know where I was, watching over me like some mother hen." Margret laughs, "but by the third child, he wasn't as suffocating."

Dean smiles, nodding his head. He could only imagine what it was like for them, raising their children, sending them off to school. Having a normal life. It must have been nice.

"Where are your kids now?"

"Raising families of their own, we see them around holidays mostly now." Margret answers.

"They don't come over just to visit?" Dean asks, raising a brow.

"Well, they have work and their kids have school. They too busy to come to visit." He watches her frown, "What about yourself? Do you go visit you family often? I bet they're excited about the baby."

Dean take a deep breath, looks down at the table before just nodding his head and clearing his throat.

"Y-yeah, they're thrilled." He manages to get out, "We'll be dropping by to see them after the baby is born and maybe be getting a place of our own near by, so we could see them whenever."

"That sounds nice, the baby would be raised around their grandparents." Margret adds in, "Though they might spoil it." Dean laughs, he could see Bobby doing just that.

"Yeah, I bet but that's not exactly a bad thing." The idea of Bobby and their child spending time together, having a normal life made him smile warmly. He looks down at his belly and rubs it affectionately, he wanted that more then anything. "The old man would love it."

Dean couldn't help but think of Bobby holding their son or daughter, feeding them and playing with them. He couldn't wait to have that, to have normal birthdays, holidays like everyone else does. Basically to be a family. He snaps out of his thoughts and looks back to Margret, she was going on was going on about wanting to spend more time with her grand children.

"I'll be too old before long to be able to do anything with them," She complains, rolling her eyes. "And when they are here, the children are more interested in their phones then even talking to me."

"That really unfortunate to hear," Dean lets out a sigh and let's his shoulders slump, feeling sympathy for her.

"Here, enough of that." Her husband says, setting plates in front of both and Dean. "Foods ready."

It smelt delicious.

"Smells great, thanks." He tells him, the Alpha only nods and sits down with them. "And thanks again for letting me stay here."

"We really don't mind, we don't get too many guests." Brian says, watching as the omega as he ate. "It's nice to have someone drop in once and a while."

Dean hums heavenly was he ate, it's been forever since he last ate a home-cooked meal.

"This tastes really great, man." He comments, twirling his fork for another bite.

"That's good to hear, I added some some spices to give it some flavor."

The rest of diner went in small talk, about things that came to mind about babies, baby names and after diner Dean helped Margret with the dishes. She insisted that she didn't need his help but he wanted to, he didn't mind and it was nice thing to do after all. Once the dishes were done and set to the side, they went into the living room where Brian was and watched tv for a little bit before they decided to go to bed.

Dean got ready in the guest bedroom, changing into a pair of pajamas Margret has lent to him and settles in. He wonders what his brother was doing right now and how long it would be before he got back. Would he be here in the morning? Maybe he'll come and get him before then? He starts to grows drowsy and let's his eyes close, turning his head on the pillow. It smells nothing like those motel pillows, it smells nice. Flowery. He falls asleep not too soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean awoke to a startling noise being heard through out the house, he sits up in his bed and listens closely, hearing whispers and a struggle. He is on his feet and by the door in seconds, looking out to see what what happening.

"Please, please just go back down to your room." Margret? What was she still doing up? This late? Who was she talking to? He peers down the hallway and sees that she's in the living room talking to someone, he couldn't see them. "Leave this one alone."

Was she fighting with her husband?

"Margret? Is everything alright?" Dean asks, stepping out of the room and into the hallway. Everything goes silent for just a moment. "Margr-"

"Everything is fine," She answers, walking into Dean's view. "Is something the matter, do you need anything?"

"...No, no I'm fine. I heard..." He could tell by the concern on her face what something was wrong, if her and her husband are fighting then he shouldn't get into it but... "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine." Margret says, she steps into his view. "It's too early, Go back the bed. I'll wake you up in a little while."

The way she spoke, it was setting setting off all kinds of red flags in his head. Dean frown and looks her over, her whole body was tense. Something was wrong. Dean looks back into the bedroom to his phone that was on the nightstand, he should call Sam. He gives her one last look before walking back into the guest from and closes the door behind him, rushing over to the other side of the room for his phone, dialing his brother's number quickly.

"Damn it, Sammy." He mutters under his breath, "You better be awake."

The phone rings a couple of times, making him nervously bite his bottom lip before he hears Sam answer on the other end.

"Nn...hello?" He mutters tiredly, must have been asleep.

"Sam."

"Dean? What are you doing up this early?" Dean runs his hands through his hair, looking back towards the door, now hearing voices outside in the hallway.

"Forget about that, I need you to get over here quickly."

"Whats wrong, did something happen?"

A loud noise makes the omega jump, like something being thrown down the hallway.

"Just hurry." He says quickly, hanging up the phone. "Margret?"

When he didn't get an answer, he rushes over to the door and swings it open. She sits up, rubbing her head with a painful expression on her face. Dean tries his best to kneel down to her to see if she had been hurt.

The sound of floor boards creaking makes him look up towards the end of the hallway, piercing bloodshot eyes stare back causing a chill to run up his spine. What the hell is this thing? He's never hunted or seen anything like it.

"Matthew, don't!" Margret clung to his sleeve, trembling against his side like a leaf. Dean looks at her then back at the creature at the end of the hall. It's eyes staring at him like daggers.

"You know this thing?" He questions.

"Run! Please, get away from here!" She begs him, shaking his arm in desperation. There was no way in hell he was going to leave her alone with this thing.

"Where's your husband?" He asks, pulling her up to her feet and never taking his eyes of creature.

"He's in the living room, passed out." She tells him, "He tried to stop him but he's not hurt."

Dean nods, backing them down the hallway, away from it. The creature lets out a low growl, crouching down like it were ready to pounce at them.

"Margret, I want you to try to get to your husband, understand?"

"What? No! I can't leave y-"

"Do it and run outside, my brother should be on his way here." Dean interrupts, pushing her behind him.

"But you're pregnant, you can't-"

"Just do it!" He says more aggressively and this time she listens, giving a hesitant nod.

"Please be careful." She says, slowly walking backwards down the hallway before rushing off.

Dean knew Sam was going to tear him a new one when he gets the chance for this but he going to have to try and stay alive for that to happen. It takes a step forward toward him, with eyes narrowing and baring it's teeth at him. Fuck! Come on, Dean. Think! He had nothing on him to protect or arm himself with. Everything was left back at the motel or in the impala.

Maybe there was something he could use?

Definitely not in a hallway. He needed to move, get out of this narrow space. He couldn't get to the kitchen for a knife without having to pass whatever the hell that is. Nothing back in the guest room. Maybe Brian has a gun somewhere in him and his wife's room? No way he'll have time to search for it but what better choice does he have?

The omega glares over his shoulder towards their room, it wasn't that far but how fast could this thing run? For all he knew he could tare him to pieces before he could even open the door. Dean turn and ran as fast as he could towards the bedroom, hearing clawed feet following behind him. Slamming the door close and trying to lock it before falling backwards into the floor from the monster ramming into the door, it remain closed so Dean got to his knees and quickly locked it. His heart was pounding in his chest as he stood away from the door and scanned around the room. Nothing, maybe the closet.

The closet had nothing in it but clothes, shoes and some boxes. Cursing under his breath, he looks around the room for anything that could be used as a weapon. He could feel himself start to panic, his pulse was racing and breathing rapidly. Dean didn't even realize he was holding his stomach protectedly, he looks down at his belly and rubs it. This thing must be the monster Sam was worried about but how did it find him here?

Margret called it by a name.

She knows it.

There was a loud bang at the door that causes him to jump, this wasn't good. He was trapped now with no way to protect himself. The omega could feel the hair on the back on his neck stand up when he sees cracks along the door, watching as the creature began to try to bust the door down.

Dean takes the lamp off the nightstand, holding it tightly and keeps his eyes on the door. Suddenly everything went quiet, there was no more banging at the door. Nothing. Dean didn't move from his spot but he listens carefully, he couldn't hear anything. Was it still out in the hallway? He lets out the breath he'd been holding and bites his lip nervously, he could hear the blood pounding in his ears.

Then he hears footsteps and raises the lamp up, ready to swing if that thing makes its way in here.

"Dean?" He hears and could feel relief fill his chest.

"Sammy?" Dean manages to get out, tossing the lamp aside and rushing over to the door.

"Where are you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok. I locked myself in the bedroom." He says, "Be careful, that thing is out there."

"The Aswang?" Sam asks, right out side the door now. Trying the door only to find that it was still locked. "Open the door, Dean." Glass broke before the omega could even reach for the lock, being pulled away from the door and thrown roughly across the room, landing on the bed and rolled off onto the floor.

Everything else happen too quickly.

Sam bangs on the on the door after hearing the commotion on the other side, hearing the sound of glass shattering and shouts for his brother. When he got no answer, Sam raises his gun to shoot the lock open and kicks in the door. The Aswang stood over the disoriented omega, claws in his hair and jaws ready to bite into Dean's throat. Sam didn't hesitate to raise the gun and shoot at it's head, it let go his brother and jerk back to look at the younger Winchester with a growl. It didn't even faze it but he pulled the trigger again, watching it jump back to the other side of the bed. It gave Dean another look before dashing out the broken window it came through.

The alpha dropped the gun to bed and over to his brother's side, gathering him up into his large arms. Pressing his face to the side of Dean's, Sam pulled the omega into his lap and held him close though Dean gave a grunt. Sam could smell small traces of blood from where the Aswang gripped his brother's hair too tightly with those sharp claws and gritted his teeth. He was going to kill it for even touching his brother but first, he has to make sure his omega and their baby were alright.

"Dean? Dean? Can you hear me? Please answer." Sam asked, patting his brother's face. Dean gave another groan, turning his head to press it into his younger brother's jacket.

"Keep tapping my face and I'll slap you, jerk." Dean mutters half-heartedly, only causing the alpha to laugh. He hugs his brother and kisses the side of his head.

Margret ran into the doorway, panic and tears in her eyes. She sees them and covers his mouth with both hands, rushing over to their side.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry." She cries, taking Dean's hand into her's.

"He's alright," Sam tells her, looking up to see her husband now in the doorway too.

"And the baby? Is it alright?" She asks, Sam couldn't answer. He didn't know, he looks down at Dean, hoping he could answer but he was too out of it.

"I don't know."

"We should get him to the hospital," Her husband says, holding a rag to a wound on his head. "I'm sure Margret can drive you both there."

"And what about Matthew?" She asks, looking back at him.

"Matthew, who's Matthew?" Sam asks her. Margret and Brian look at each other then at him.

"I can tell you on the way but let's make sure your mate is alright."

Sam carries Dean out to the couple's van and sits in the back sit with his brother in his lap, Margret taking the wheel and rushes them to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam sat by his brother's bedside, holding his hand with one hand and stroking Dean's cheek with the other. He was so relieved when the doctor told him that the baby was fine and that Dean would be fine, that he'd just need to rest and maybe stay bed ridden. Dean was going to be so pissed when he hears this, Sam smiles to himself but he's just glad they're both going to be ok.

He looks away from his brother to the other omega in the room, she was sitting in the corner, legs crossed and biting her nails from a nervous habit, he guess. Her husband was sitting beside her one the chair's arm, rubbing her shoulder in attempt to calm her nerves.

"So...Matthew...he's your grandson?" Sam asks. She answers with a nod. "But you're both human?"

"Our daughter, she had only two relationships in her life." The Omega spoke, her eyes staring at the floor as she spoke. "With Kaylee's father and with Matthew's father."

"And Matthew's father was a Aswang?" It wouldn't be the first time he's heard of a human and a supernatural being having a relationship together.

"Y-yes, She and Kaylee's father didn't work out to well so they separated. They weren't married so there wasn't need for a divorce." Margret began to ramble. "I think my granddaughter was almost 2 when she met Matthew's father." She went quiet for only a moment, a grieving look on her face. "Though he wasn't human, he was a good man. He cared for our daughter and he loved Kaylee as if she were his own."

"What happened?" Her expression turned to a painful one and tears came to her eyes.

"Something happened one night, all of them were killed and we ended up taking Matthew in." Brian answers in her place. "We'd thought someone broke into their home and killed them, but now...we think it was Matthew who did it."

He spoke the last part in barely a whisper, the conversation went quiet and the room fill with silence. Sam nods, looking back to his brother. With what he just witnessed, it was most likely possible.

"Was he always like this? Able to change into that form? Attacking people?"

"No!" Margret cries out, tears falling down her cheeks. "He was always a sweetheart, he would play with his friends and video games, just like any other boy would. I don't know what happen to him."

"Did he recently reach puberty, acting different?"

They both look at each other and Margret slowly nods, a tear running down his cheek.

"He's been acting...differently since his last birthday." She finally spoke up, "It was a couple of weeks ago."

"Differently how?"

"Distant...he's been avoiding us here lately." He watches her look down to her lap, biting her lip and messing with her nails. "He's been staying out late, ignoring me and...been getting into fights with his friends."

Sam turns his attention back to his brother and feels a wave of anxiety, Matthew had started killing people, he almost killed his brother. He had to be stop even if it meant...he didn't want to think about it but it had to be done. He didn't want to try and explain this to the two, holding each other across the room. They were kind and they really loved their grandson but there was nothing else to be done.

"I really don't want to tell you this but..." Sam turn back to them, his lips a thin line as he thought over what he was going to say next. "If there's no way of stoping him from hurting people then we-I might have to stop him."

His words make the omega let out a soft cry and hides her face in his hand, her husband rubbing her shoulder in attempt to comfort her.

"Is there anyway you could help him?" Brian asks.

"I don't know." He answers, not really wanting to look up to them. "But I'll try everything I can, ok?"

"You're not going to kill him, are you?" Margret asks, finally finding her voice. Sam didn't answer her right away, he didn't know how to explain to her that...if there was no other way then he would have to.

"I don't know, it depends if there's a way to get him to stop hurting people." Sam says, looking back to his brother who still slept peacefully on his bed. Sam didn't know what else to tell them, he might as well not sugarcoat it and just tell it to them straight. "He...almost killed Dean. I could have lost him and the baby, your grandson has to be stopped even if it means I would have to kill him."

The two didn't say anything but they understood what he was saying, too many people have already been killed by him and it has to be end.

"Please..." Margret begs, looking up to him with pleading eyes. "If it resorts to that...just..." Her lips began to tremble and she covers her face but Sam knew what she was trying to say to him.

Make it quick.

"I'll try to make it as quick and painless as possible," He tells them, followed by a 'I'm sorry'. Sam stands up and presses a kiss to Dean's head, pulling back to look at him once more before making his way over to the door. "If he does happen to come here, call me. Ok? Don't let him near this room."

"Got it." Brian spoke up, getting up to take the spot where Sam had once sat. It was very unlikely that he would show up here, a crowded hospital but there was always the chance.

"I'll be back, don't leave Dean alone. Keep an eye on him and if he wakes up, tell him not to worry."

Once the younger Winchester is out of the hospital, he makes his way over to their van. First he need to get back their house, get the Impala and suit up.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam closes the trunk of the impala with a determined look on his face and with what little he found on Aswangs, he didn't really know how to track them. Looking through all the folklore, there wasn't very much on them. He knew how to kill them, that's much is certain. It was really the only solid information he could find on the creature.

"I'm surprised you called me," Sam looks over his shoulder to see the other hunter climbing out of her car. "You're just lucky I was close by when you did." Charlie smiles and pulls him into a hug, she pulls back and gives him a look over. "So where is Dean? Is he alright?"

"He's in the hospital but he's safe for right now." Sam tells her, seeing her relax a bit before she smacks his shoulder.

"You could have told me that over the phone," She replies sternly, "Instead of making me think he was in danger. I was so freaking worried, you ass."

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry."

"You know how many red lights I ran?!"

"I know, I know, I'm an ass but I need your help." He tells her, trying to calm the redhead by setting his hands on her shoulders. He turns from her to pick of two machetes off the trunk and hands on to her. "Dean was attacked by something called a Aswang."

"I never of them," Charlie tells him, looking at weapon that was handed to her. "So what's the plan? Do we stab it, behead it or what?"

"Well..." Sam leans against the back of the car and let's out a heavy breath, running a hand stressfully through his hair. "There a couple of way to kill one. Garlic, Holy water, Crucifixes or a whip entirely made from a tail of a stingray but..." He trails off, looking down at the machete in his hands. Charlie leans down to see the expression on his face.

"But?" He meets her eye again.

"But it's a kid." Sam finally tells her, "His name is Matthew and...he just hit puberty and he must have just turned."

"So we're hunting a young teenage creature that's going through body changes and new hormones." Charlie says sarcastically, rubbing her temple. "Great. So what are we going to do, Sam? I can't..." She lets out a frustrating sigh, and sets the machete on the trunk and leans against it beside Sam. "I don't think I can kill a kid."

"We might not have any other opinion," He didn't really want to either, but if that's what it boils down to then they wouldn't have much other choice. People were getting killed, Pregnant omegas were getting killed. Something has to be done.

"So...what's the plan then?" She finally asks, looking up from the ground.

"First, We'll need to find Matthew." Leaning off the trunk, blade in hand. "Hopefully it won't have to come down to that." But Sam had years of experience of being a hunter, he knew very well with these kinds of situations barely ended well and knew not to get his hopes up. "It wasn't to long ago that he attacked Dean and his grandparents here, he might be still lurking around."

"Or attacking his next victim." The beta mutters under her breath, "So what do even we look for? You said it yourself on the phone that you've never hunted something like this before."

"I honestly couldn't tell you but we have to find Matthew as soon as possible."

"Then why are we just standing around here for?" Charlie leans off the trunk and twirls to face him on her heel. "Let's go find him."

Sam nods in agreement and follows Charlie to search around the house, looking for any clue that they might find left by the Preteen Awsang.

Looking through Margret and Brian's room, Sam couldn't help but to stare where Dean had been attacked only hours ago. He couldn't help the uneasy feeling in his chest, his grip on the machete tighten. Sam didn't want to think about the chance that he could have lost both Dean and their unborn child.

"Any luck?" He heard Charlie asks from outside in the hallway, He replies with a no and looks towards the window that Matthew had escape from and approaches it, looking out to see if he could tell which direction he had gone. No such luck.

Sam leaves the room to see if Charlie had found anything but she was no longer in the hallway, he looks down both hallways.

"Charlie?"

"Down here!" He hears from the kitchen, he hurries towards the room to see a door by the fridge open. He opens it the rest of the way and sees that it leads to a basement. "There looks there's a bedroom down here."

A bedroom?

Sam walks down the stairs to find her digging through the mess that was the room.

"Looks like a wild animal lived down here." She comments, looking up to him.

"Perhaps there was," He looks around, it did look like the remains of a teenage boy's room. "This was probably Matthew's room."

"It's totally destroyed." Charlie picks up a picture frame and runs her fingers over the fractured glass that covered the photo. A frown on her face. He has no doubt that this whole situation probably bothers her, he's just a young boy after all and she had no experience like him and Dean had.

"Perhaps we can look some place else-" Just as he spoke, his cell began to ring loudly, causing Charlie to jump a bit. Sam gives her a confused look and reaches down to fish his phone out of his pocket but movement across the room makes his pause. "Charlie."

She looks up hearing the warning tone in his voice and follows his gaze over to where the bed was flipped over, something was moving over there. Sam tightens his grip on his machete and pushes Charlie behind him, keeping his eyes on the creature. The aswang stood up from where it was, blood drenched and smacking its chomps. Matthew must have found another victim, Sam thought angrily.

"Sam-" He silences her by holding up his hand, watching those red eyes turn to them and growl.

"Matthew..." Sam didn't have a clue what to say to this thing but he had to try for the grandparent's sake and clears his throat. "If you can understand what I'm saying, you've got to stop. You're killing innocent people, pregnant omegas."

Matthew stares at him for a couple of moments before bearing his teeth and let's out a deep growl, causing Sam to raise his weapon to defend himself if he were to attack. He gives a quick glance over to Charlie, it was easy to tell she was frighten by the look on her face. Upon pondering his next moves, his phone began to ring once again and everything after that was a blur.

Sam was on his back in a instant, claws digging into his side and shoulder, teeth snapping at his neck.

"Sam!" He hears Charlie shout in panic but he couldn't think about her at he moment. Hell, he didn't want this thing to even turn it's attention to her. Sam tries to reach out for the machete he had dropped but it was too far out of reach. Panic began to fill his chest as he tries to keep the monster from biting into his throat, his own weapon out of his reach.

Blood splatters on his face and he hears the creature above him shriek.

Charlie steps back, letting go of the machete in the side of the Aswang's neck. It was deep enough to hurt him but not to fatality hurt him. Sam crawls from out under Matthew as he was too focus on his wound. They needed to do something, quick if they were going to avoid killing him. Sam reaches for his own weapon and quickly hits him with the butt of the machete, leaving the creature daze so he doesn't it again harder. Matthew collapses unconscious.

"Are you ok?" Sam asks after a few moments and looks over to Charlie.

"Yeah, what about you? You're the one who almost got his face gnawed off!"

"I'm ok, Charlie." He reassures her, taking out his phone to see who had called. It was Dean's phone. Slightly confused and worried, Sam calls him back. Only to have Margret pick up. "M...Margret, why do you have my brother's phone?"

"You have to come back to the hospital, hurry."

"What? Why?" He asks. It couldn't be Matthew they're worried about, he was right here.

"It's your mate, he's having the baby." 


	8. Chapter 8

Fuck. Fuck. Shit!

Sam ran his fingers through his hair frustratingly. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't just leave Charlie here with Matthew to go to the hospital. He could barley handle the Aswang, let alone the less experienced hunter but...Dean, he was having their child now. He didn't want to miss the birth of their child.

"Sam, please calm down." Charlie tires, stepping around the unconscious creature to get to the panicking man. "Breathe, just relax."

"I can't! Dean...he s having the baby and I'm not there!"

"Then go to him, I'll take care of this."

"I could barley handle this, if it were for you I would be-"

"Relax!" She tells him before he could get himself even more worked up. "We'll figure something out."

The younger Winchester takes deep breathes through his nose and couldn't keep his eyes on one spot for too long.

"Sam, please calm down." Charlie tries, stepping around the unconscious creature to get to the panicking man. "Breath, just relax."

"I can't! Dean, he's having the baby and I'm not there."

"Then go, I'll take care of him."

"I could barley handle him, if it weren't for you, I would be-"

"Calm down." She tells him before he could get himself worked up again. "We'll figure something out."

Sam closes his eyes and tries to think of something, his heart pounding and his throat squeezing tightly. He couldn't just leave it here and on top of that, Matthew's wound needed to be medically treated. He feels hopeless, he's going to miss out on seeing his child being born.

"Sam?" His eyes snap open when he hears his name being called. It wasn't Charlie he heard. The voice was much more deeper and rough, he knew that voice. Sam looks over his shoulder to see a pair of familiar blue eyes.

"Cas?" Sam looks at Charlie, who wore the same confused look he had on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you calling for me, you seemed panicked." The angel turns his attention to the Aswang then back to him. "What's wrong? Where's Dean?"

"Dean's in the hospital-"

"-Is the baby alright?" Cas almost interrupts.

"The baby is alright, I need someone to stay here so I can go." He explains, "Dean is having the baby right now and Charlie can't stay here by herself."

"Why is it still alive?" He asks, looking back down to the creature.

"I'll explain it later but can I ask you to do this for me as a favor, please." He almost begs, walking over to him and grasping his shoulder. "Stay here with her and heal him. I have to go now."

"Of course," Cas nods.

Sam doesn't need another word, he pats his friend's shoulder in a way of a 'thank you' and rushes off to the impala. He pulls out his phone to call Margret to tell her, mostly Dean that he's on his way.

The drive back to the hospital wasn't exactly a safe one, he was lucky he didn't get pulled over by how fast he was going. Not to mention the red lights he had ran.

He runs into the lobby and up to the front desk as fast as he can, startling the woman sitting there.

"May I help you?"

"I need rest to know which room my mate is, he's having the baby."

"Name?"

"Sam Winchester."

"Your mate's name, dear." She told him, pulling up the files on her computer.

"Dean Winchester." He replies, slightly flustered. She types a few more moments before looking up to him again.

"He's in a delivery room right now," The nurse gets up from her chair and closes the files on her computer, walking back into the office behind the front desk. Sounds like she's talking to someone from what Sam could hear, she comes back out with another nurse and tells her to watch the desk for her before she turns her attention back to Sam. "Follow me."

Margret and Brian were both waiting outside the delivery room for him with questions about their grandson they knew would have been to wait until later. Sam does tell them that their grandchild was found and that he's still alive before leaving them to be by his brother's side.

Those few hours were the longest hours of his life.

The procedure was an emergency c-section, on top of that, the baby was delivered almost a month too soon. She was small. Really small, premature but to Dean and Sam, she was perfect.

Sam sat by Dean's bed with their daughter in his arms, she had Dean's hair and so far, they haven't seen her eyes. She was so small in his huge arms, so fragile and beautiful. He just met her for the first time and already he loves her so much. Sam turns to Dean and reaches out to rest his hand on his.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" He asks. Dean opens one of his eyes lazily to peer back at him.

"I wanted both of us to pick out a name." Dean turns his head to him and gives him a tired smile. "But I was thinking Mary, after mom."

"Yeah," Sam looks back down to the bundle in his arms. "I think she would like that."

"And what about the Aswang?"

"Cas is handling it, don't worry about it." Sam replies, he probably ought to go talk to Margret and Brian soon.

"And what? We can't just leave him here with them." Dean snaps, trying to sit up.

"And they don't want us to kill their grandson." Sam makes him lay back down. "Dean, relax and rest. You just had a baby."

Dean gives him a glare but stays put on the bed.

"I don't know if there's any way to deal with one of these things, I've never handled one before." Dean let's out a huge sigh, "But if there's no other way, it can't be avoided. We'll have to kill him, Sam."

Sam knows that but he didn't want it to come down to it.

"We'll figure something out." He tells his brother, looking back down to their child and couldn't help but to smile. He was holding her, finally after all these months. Their little girl. "She's really beautiful, Dean."

A small chuckles comes from Dean.

"Yeah but she really has a set of lungs on her, must have gotten that from you. Whiny." Dean teases him half heartedly, only to earn look of annoyance from the other. "...and I love her, like you."

"I...think we should name her after mom," Sam reaches up and runs the pad of his thumb over her brow and smiles. Dean agrees with a nod. "...Margret said that Matthew's father was able to control himself for years." He looks back to Dean, hoping that maybe he was onto something. "There must have been a way for him to do it. We just need to figure it out."

"It's called years of experience." Dean replies, letting his head fall back to his pillow.

"Or maybe there's a spell or something."

"It couldn't hurt to look, I suppose." Dean sounds exhausted and Sam couldn't blame him. He gets up, setting Mary into the crib provided and gives his brother a peck on the lips.

"Get some sleep, Dean. I'll figure something out." While he's doing research, Margret and Brian can keep an eye on him and the baby. He should also call Charlie and check on them but he's sure Cas everything handled on their part.

Sam runs a hand through his hair as he leaves the room, tonight's going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam sat in the passenger seat, staring down at his lap top with Charlie in the driver seat, flipping through the pages of a book. They've been at this for almost an hour already.

"You said that the father had himself under control for years." Cas says, standing outside the car beside Charlie. "There had to be a way for him to do that and start a family with a human."

But it's not like they could ask him about it, Sam thought bitterly. He shuts his laptop with a sigh of frustration and looks over his shoulder to the boy bound in rope in the backseat. It would be so much easier to just gank him and be done with this, specially after what he's done to Dean. He could've killed their unborn child if he hadn't gotten there in time.

Sam takes a deep breath and turns back around in his seat, thinking about that would only make him angry.

"Maybe his dad kept a journal or something?" Charlie suggests, taking his mind off of previous thoughts.

"If he had, it's probably long gone by now."

"Well you don't know that!" She sits the book down, "The two grandparents could still have some of their things, they had a bunch of boxes down in the basement."

"Even if they still did, do you think they would still have it?"

"There's only one way to find out," She replies, setting her book down. "It couldn't hurt. I mean, we're getting nowhere here."

He nods, letting out a sigh and digs his phone out. She was right, they weren't getting anywhere here. He calls Dean's cell, it rings a few moments before he's answered.

"Sammy?" Sam smiles when he hears his brothers tired voice, he must have been just sleeping.

"Did I wake you up?" He asks, running a hand over his thigh as he relaxes back against the car seat.

"Nah, I was just coming out of the bathroom when you called." Dean replies, he could hear him getting back into the hospital bed through the phone. "Though a nap sounds great right about now, I just fed Mary for the first time and now she's asleep. You?"

"Nothing at the moment, umm...is Margret or Brian there?"

"Yeah, well, Brian is. Margret left to get me something to eat, I don't think I could stomach anything here. Why?"

"Can you put him on the phone for me?"

"Yeah, sure. Give me a sec." Dean pulls the phone away, he could hear him talking to Brian and other other replying in the background.

"Yeah? Hello?" Brian.

"Hey, I wondering. You and Margret wouldn't by any chance have some of your daughter's and her husband's things?"

"We have a few of their belongings, yeah."

"Did her husband have a journal or something like that? Something he might've kept important things written down?"

There's a moment of thought, Sam looks up to see Cas had walks around the car to his window and Charlie leaning close to hear as well. He gives them a nod before he hears Brian answer him again.

"I think, he had a laptop. He used it for work but he would never let anyone else on it." That sounds like a clue.

"Do you have it?"

"Yeah but it wouldn't matter, you'd need a password for it."

"Where is it?" Sam's eyes flicks over to the redhead, something like a password wouldn't be much of a problem to her.

"It's in a box downstairs, couldn't exactly tell you which one though."

"That's fine, we'll get it." He talks to him a few more moments before hanging up.

"So this laptop, it might have something that could tell us how the father managed to tame his blood thirsty urges?" Charlie asks, pulling back to sit in her own seat again. "Want to head there now?"

"I can go," Castiel offers, "That way we can save some time."

"Are you sure, Cas?" Sam asks, "I mean, not that I doubt you but you've never been to their house."

"Just tell me the address and I'm sure I'll manage."


	10. Chapter 10

Cas made his way down the basement stairs, wooden boards creaking underneath his feet with each step. It should be in the box closet to the old recliner was what Sam said, that shouldn't be too hard...now...what was a recliner again? His thoughts came to a halt and his brow creases, stopping in mid-step.

He could feel someone else down in the basement below.

There was no light on and Sam had told him the owners of the house were at the hospital with Dean, did one of them come back to the house for something?

He kneels to look and sees, not an elderly person but...a woman. Though there was no light in the room below, he could perfectly see her standing in the middle of the room, staring at the wreckage around her before even noticing him on the stairs but when she did, her inhuman hissing filled his ears. Her unnatural green eyes met his.

A Aswang.

"What have you done?!" She demands, her teeth clenching. "Where is the boy? Where's Matthew?!"

The dark hair woman bared her fangs at him as he walked down the rest of the stairs.

"He's fine, we have him somewhere else." He tells her, noticing the similarities between her and the boy. They must be related somehow. "Are you a family member of his?"

"That's none of your business." She approaches him, her eyes glowing bright with anger. "I swear, you better have not hurt hi-."

"He's safe," Cas cuts her off in mid sentence, watching the tenseness slightly easing from her body.

"Then where is he?" She crosses her arms and frowns bitterly.

"With a friend of mine." The angel looks away for a moment to look for the box he was originally after then turn back to her. She was one and seemed to be in control, maybe they wouldn't need the laptop after all. "Are you a friend of his father's?"

"He's...my brother."

"So you're Matthew's aunt?" Castiel digs his hand into his pocket and pulls out his phone to call Sam. "Here's the problem, your nephew, Matthew is in a bit of trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Hinting nervousness.

"He doesn't seem to be able to control his heritage as well as you and your brother, he's attacked people and could've killed a close friend of mine tonight." He puts the phone to his ear, watching her as she fidget in her spot. Sam answers.

"Did you find it?"

"No but I found something else, Matthew's father has a sister."

"Really? Is she there?"

"Yeah, she right here with me." Cas glances back to her, "I found her in the basement."

"Wait, does that mean she's one too?" Sam asks, "Could she help with him?"

"That's why I'm here," She says, hearing Sam over the phone. "I came here to get him and found the place a mess."

"To get him?"

"So none of this would even happen, me and the others could help-" She begins to explain before the angel cuts her off.

"Others?" They traveled in groups? He didn't know that, did Sam know that?

"Yes, we live in numbers."

"Your brother didn't,"

"He wasn't like us," She answers almost bitterly, "He fell in love with a human and left us years ago."

"And you hold a grunge against him for leaving?" The silence answers his question, he could tell by the tone in her voice that she was angry about her brother leaving; but if she was angry with her brother then why would she be here for his brother's son? "Why are you here for the boy?"

"That what I was explaining to you, he can't learn control by himself. He needs to come with me or he'll do something he'll regret."

"He's already killed people, it's a little too late for that." They both hear Sam say on speaker, forgetting that he even listening. She gives the phone a deadly glare before all anger melted from her face, she sighs.

"Please...he's the only thing I have left of my brother, I can't lose him too."

"You're not," Sam answers, "Just come here, take him and leave."

Cas looks down to his phone, a surprised look on his face from Sam's reply.

"Sam?" The angel questions.

"I'm done, I want this dealt and over with." He tells Cas, "Me and Dean both agreed that after Mary was both, we were going to retire and if she can handle him then let her have him."

"What about the boy's grandparents?" Cas asks, did they even know this woman, did Matthew? They didn't even know her name, let alone if she was actually his aunt.

"We'll talk to them about it." Sam says tiredly through the phone, probably exhausted from all hours of research they've been doing, "I just want to get back to my brother, bring her here and I'll call them."

Cas pockets his phone after the call ends.

"If you're taking me to him then I'm driving."

"I can fly us there," Cas tells her as she makes her way to the stairs. "It would be quicker."

"I'm not going anywhere with you without a way to leave on my own." She comes off quickly, looking over her shoulder to him. "I'm not chancing it with a bunch of strangers."

Sam sits his phone down in the seat next to him and lets out a relieved sigh. Charlie turns in her spot to sit with her legs crossed in the driver seat.

"Did he find the laptop?"

"No but apparently Matthew has a aunt," He turns his head to look at the redhead. "and she's taking him off our hands."

"What?!" Charlie shakes her head, "Wait, wait. If his grandparents couldn't handle him, how is she supposed to be able to control him?"

"She's from his father's side of the family, I guess she's one too." Sam tells her, "She must know how to."

"And you're ok with her just taking him and leaving?" Sam just lets out a sigh and runs a hand over his tired face.

"Both of us agreed to settling down after the baby being born," He tells her. "I'm done and I'm sure she can handle him."

"Sam-"

"I just want to hurry, to get back to my brother and daughter." Charlie gives a little nod and sits back in her seat, understanding. Both of them were silent for a couple of moments before she spoke up again.

"So...you both are going to give up on hunting all together?"

"That's the plan, yeah." She doubts it but doesn't comment, only to look back to her computer screen.

"I'm happy for both of you," She then smiles excitedly. "When we get back to the hospital, can I hold her?"

"If you can manage to get her away from Dean," He laughs, teasingly of course. "But yeah, of course you can. You're her aunt, after all."

Charlie looks up from her screen, a surprised look on her face. "Aunt?"

"Well yeah," He shakes his shoulders, "Me and Dean have talked about it and you're pretty much our sister."

Charlie is practically bouncing in her seat and setting her computer down to wrap her arms around his neck, smiling into his hair.

But before she could thank him, set of headlights caught their attention.

"Is that them already?" Charlie asks quietly, probably mostly to herself. She unwraps her arms around Sam's neck and sat back into her seat. "So what do we do now?"

"Put Matthew into her car and leave," This plan left a guilty feeling in her chest, has this boy ever even met this woman, does he even know he has an aunt? She couldn't imagine being in his place, waking up and finding out he's with some stranger who's supposed to take care of him for the rest of his life. Charlie couldn't help but to feel bad for Matthew, even...though he's caused so many problems.

"And what about the elderly couple, his grandparents?" She asks, looking at Sam with a sad look. "If he goes with her, will she allow him to see them?"

Sam let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair stressfully, watching Cas get out of the now parked car.

"I don't really know but..." He returns the gaze, "all I know is that if he goes with her, nobody else gets hurt and he won't have to be taken down by other hunters."

Sam opens the door to get out before Charlie could say another word to meet Cas who had stopped in front of the impala.

"Sam, is the boy-"

"He's still asleep," He answers him before he could get his sentence out. Looking over Cas's shoulder, he could see Matthew's aunt standing by her car. He could tell that she was on edge, it made sense he guess, he was a hunter and had her nephew. "Um, hey."

He gives her a small wave, hoping to ease her tension.

"You're a Winchester." Was all that left her mouth.


End file.
